Unexpected Evening
by SmedHead
Summary: Our favorite duo meet up in a bar and after a few twists and turns they realize that the other might not be the worst company after all.


**Hello hello! I am a long time The Nanny fan and fanfic reader. I've written a bunch of my own Niles/C.C. fics over the years but have never actually posted them anywhere. Had some encouragement from a few people and have finally decided to go for it! I'm a slow writer, as I have lots going on in my life, but I decided to go ahead and post this before I lost my nerve! Hopefully since I am posting this part I'll hold myself to actually finishing it. ha ha Anyway, I'm really excited, but also extremely nervous. Would love any reviews, advice and encouragement going forward!**

 **And of course I unfortunately do not own The Nanny or any of these amazing characters.**

 **-Hannah**

"I'll have another." Niles yelled, raising his gin and tonic towards the bartender before taking the last shot from his glass. A new, ear-thumping beat burst over the speakers and he regretted agreeing to go out for at least the fifth time since he had gotten to the club. He had had plans to cuddle up with a new book and a sifter of Mr. Sheffield's finest brandy, but all hopes for a relaxing night were dashed after an old acquaintance from butler training called, begging him to go out. Niles was on the fence to begin with, as he never remembered a time that he'd exactly considered Todd his 'friend.' He had always been a bit too fond of his own jokes and conveniently 'forgot' his wallet anytime they had gone out. Plus, the two times Niles had agreed to let Todd set him up the women were far from acceptable company. However, after taking a moment to consider that as of late his social life basically consisted of gossiping with Mrs. Sheffield and Sylvia about the latest headlines in the celebrity rags while fighting over the last piece of coffee cake (which he never won,) he decided it was in his best interest to get out of the house and try interacting with some new people.

Turns out he was wrong. Damn Todd. As soon as he had shown up at the mansion, already wearing a very young, less-than-desirable red head on his arm, Niles knew it wasn't going to be the night he had hoped. Yet, being ever the optimist, he convinced himself he could still make the most of things. Unfortunately, he lost all optimism after Todd's initial promises of a night at a new jazz club turned to reassurances that the new dance club Stefani wanted to meet her friends at would be just as enjoyable. Niles knew that's when he should have spelled out some excuses to part ways, but he somehow convinced himself that if he got drunk enough he could still salvage the mistake of trading his relaxing night in to meet up with Todd.

Niles was now on his third refill, trying to ignore the fact that he actually found several of the tunes rather catchy. Todd's company had lasted only half a drink in before Stefani and several of her friends decided a club across town would be much 'cooler.' Todd halfheartedly made a case to stay put until Niles convinced him his feelings would not be hurt should he decide to leave. Todd gave him a pat on the back and Niles rolled his eyes at the, "I'll pay next time" Todd tossed over his shoulder as Stefani pulled him towards the exit. He fleetingly wondered who Todd would get to pay his tab at the next place, when something, or rather, someone, caught his attention across the bar.

Niles watched as C.C. Babcock took a seat, steadying herself upon the bar stool. She leaned over the bar slightly, assumingly placing her order. A shot of brown liquid was placed in front of her and he couldn't help but lick his lips as she brought the little glass up to her own. Her chest rose enticingly as she quickly poured the alcohol down her throat and he almost choked. She slid the glass towards the bartender and ordered another. He hadn't seen much of her the last few weeks, as she had been working almost exclusively at the theater. She had only come to the mansion once or twice in the last month, bringing paperwork for Mr. Sheffield and on both occasions C.C. had all but ignored Niles and his attempts at their usual wordplay. Niles hadn't thought anything of it at first, but after her second rebuff he began to worry something was going on. It was one thing to ignore him when she was in one of her 'moods,' but he had even gone so far as to set himself up to be the butt of one of her famous insults, and nothing! He thought it then, and looking at her now the feeling grew stronger; something was going on with her. Whether it was the alcohol, or his usually repressed affection towards her (probably both) he decided he was going to investigate. He gulped down the rest of his drink for added courage, slammed his glass down and pushed off the bar towards her before he could change his mind.


End file.
